Revenge: Sequel to An Oppurtune Moment Passed
by Whisper Moonlight Rose
Summary: This is a continuation of An Oppurtune Moment Passed. Jack and Elizabeths long awaited union has terrible unforseen consequences, and now Jack must fight himself and others to retain what took him so long to acheive. Rated for miild sex and mild violece
1. Chapter 1

REVENGE: SEQUEL TO AN OPPORTUNE MOMENT PASSED

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT:**

Ok. This is very much a sequel in ever aspects of the word. In fact this really is just a continuation of the story "An Opportune Moment Passed" but seeming as I left that story for too long I have to start again so the writing may be a little different hence the starting of a new story…. that and the "an Opportune Moment Passed" Was getting just a little long! So if you haven't read an Oppurtune Moment I'd suggest that you do, this story would be better if you had read it…but anyway. Also note to those of you who are Pro- Elizabet/Will…this story is definitely anti Will so be warned. If you don't like Jack/Lizzie paring don't read and get used to it! Anyone could see that they have chemistry that isn't there between Will and Elizabeth! Any way to those of you who read and followed "AOMP" Hello again oh faithful and loyal readers! I have risen from the dead and am here now to continue the story of Jack and Elizabeth!!

**DISCLAIMER: **

I do not in any way, shape or form own POTC, any of the three…. oh the joy if I did…and the joy of Jack Sparrow if he were only real…Sigh…. Any way Disney owns the rights to the characters mentioned in this story…however I would like to claim, however disastrous this story is, the story line!

Chapter 1: The Birth of hatred

The sea was calm and gentle. A slight breeze stirred the hot air, providing a small moment of relief. Yet it was not enough to disturb the surface of the ocean. One could see their reflection on it's surface as if it were a mirror. Will starred out at the sea with contempt. He wanted it to be angry, and violent, pushing the ship from side to side, to be a reflection of his own inner turmoil. It had been at least 5 years since Elizabeth Swann had given birth to her first son. It had been 5 years of more pain, death, and destruction. The crimes he had committed against criminals and innocents, men and women, were un-speakable. Just as Jack had a reputation for luck and success, Will had a reputation for un necessary violence and hatred. He was feared by all sea goers and some would kill themselves as an alternative to the pain caused by Wills hand. Will had died a bit each day since he heard of the birth of Elizabeth's son. First he had been filled with a false hope by the news that she had not married Jack. He had believed it possible that she did not love him for she did not marry him. But he was denied his chance to prove to her that she was wrong. For six years, Will waited paitently, waited and watched. Davy, his master still, did not permit Will to chase after the Black Pearl.

"Their day will come, Will. Wait. Wait and your revenge will be all the sweeter when you take Elizabeth from Jack" Davy had told him one night as Will had paced the length of Davys captains chambers impatiently. Davy had a plan, Will could feel himself being manipulated by the sea creature. Yet he had no choice. He was left to fill with hate and he had become nothing more that Davy's creature, though blessedly he had not transformed into one of those beasts. Will had obeyed Davy's orders, waited, waited and waited for the right moment to strike, keeping hopes small fickle flame safely guarded and alive, but that hope depended on the fact that Elizabeth remained, still, un-married to Jack Sparrow. The ultimate proof that she did not infact love the captain of the Black Pearl, that she was still holding out for her true love. She was waiting, waiting just like will, she was waiting for him and he was going to go to her.

A man, a spy for Will for the past 6 years stood before him, fear filling his eyes. Will fixed his attention on him and enjoyed the way the man quivered.

"So what news do you bring to disturb me? It had better be good." Will said devishly. The man began to twist his hands together.

"Well?" Will asked impatiently.

"Sir…sir Will…" the man stammered. "It's Miss Elizabeth sir"

fear coursed through Will for a moment, had something horrible happened to her?

"What! What has happened?" he asked rushedly, showing his concern, his fear the first time emotion had run through him in months.

"She, ah, she is alive sir. She is well" he stared at the boards of the Flying Dutchman.

Will moved away from him and stared back towards the sea again. A frown creased his brow as he looked out of there. Doubt was filling him again, concern, something had to be wrong or else his spy would not be so nervous. While his back was turned his spy took this opportunity to deliver his bad news.

"She's getting' married to Cap'an Jack Sp'rrow sir" he said softly, hoping that Will wouldn't hear and he wouldn't have to deliver the message again.

Will turned from his contemplations, anger flaring in him. He had waited too long. His chance had been missed, passed him by without him ever noticing. The small hope that Will had kept alive for six years was snuffed out with three simple words.

"She loves 'im"

Will's anger spilled out, he let it overcome him, consume him. His spy had died, had died screaming, and Will had taken comfort from his agony. Yet that comfort had been fleeting.

Will screamed internally for her blood, he was consumed by a simple wish to and that wish was to watch her die screaming, and for Jack to suffer the pain that he had caused Will. The drive was there, the will, all that was lacking was a mean. Determined he marched into Davy's cabin ready to plead the case.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

Two Weeks before

Elizabeth smile up at Jack, from where she was reclining on the bed. Her skin glowed in the soft candle light as she admired the man who stood, shirtless, pouring himself a glass of rum. He was as yet un-aware that she was watching him, and the consequences for being caught were the reason why she did it. Tilitling her head to the right as she leaned on her arm. The soft candle light played across his soft skin, Elizabeth scanned every inch of the body he knew so well, making mental notes of the location of every scar and recalling the tales that went with them. Another smile lighted her face as her eyes travelled to his belt line. How many times had she ran her hands softly and sensatiously over that skin below his belley button. He really was quite a sight to behold, and despite the fact that she had had at least six years of allowing her eyes to rove over his well toned, scarred body, looking at it now still stirred warmth in the depths of her soul and body. Her eyes wondered leisurely back up the length of his body to gaze lovingly at his face. Looking there now she discovered that he was smiling, and she gave him a playful glare.

"Enjoying yourself love?" he inquired while still pretending to be engaged with other important activities.

"Quite," Elizabeth sat up smiling still "how long were you going to stand there, pretending not to notice me?" she asked accusingly. Jack turned back to her and grinned cheekily at her. The michevious smile that ignited a fire deep with her, she was suddenly filled with unsatisable desire, and all she wanted was to him to get his ass over there so that she could enjoy the feel of his strength above her. He knew exactly what she was thinking, and he posed for her enjoyment. She glared at him playfully again and pushed herself up off the bed and slipped her robed off, so that she stood naked with nothing but the candle light to bath her skin.

Now Elizabeth had the joy of watching jack drink in every inch of her, and watched the effect of it. She smiled and he just dropped the whiskey, covered the distance between them with three easy strides and swept Lizzie into his arms.

They kissed eachother hungrily, their hands roving over each others. Lizzie dropped her hands to his pants, and ran her fingers just below the band, she moved them towards the front, so that she could unbutton them but Jack bet her too it, and tore his pants up. Both of them were overcome with passion and Jack pushed Lizzie onto the bed. She smiled up at him and he grinned down at her, lowering himself slowly and teasingly ontop of her. Lizzie pulled him down faster.

"Hurry up and take me! Damn you!" she whispered into his ear. Jack pushed himself off of her enough to see her face. She could of slapped him because the smug look that adorned his face. "conceited pig!" she said and he protended offence before bitting her neck and kissing it in turns. The effect was amazing and Lizzie tried to suppress a moan of pleasure but Jack was too good and it escaped her lips despite her best efforts. She could feel him grinning against her neck and if not for the pleasure he was giving her she would have to slap him again. Instead Lizzie just rode the wave of pleasure for the next hour as Jack teased her and took his sweet time.

After wards Lizzie curled up against his body and listened to his heart beet next to a scare on his chest, tracing his various tattoos on his arms. As far as she could tell he was sleeping, snoring softly and mumbling various un-sensical noncence. She smiled as she listened to him, and watched his mouth twitch and quiver under his moustache, and goatee. She played with it idolly as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep dreaming of the years she had spent in the arms of the, swash-buckling, drunk, cheeky, lying, man that she loved. Ever since they met, she knew he was a good man, despite his efforts to disguise it with bad behavious. Sometimes in the past it had been hard to figure out his manipulating, the way he had tried to bargain for Will and the Pearl by deciving everyone but himself!

Elizabeth woke a few hours later, Jack was out of bed and standing at the desk. Frowning she lifted herself up.

"Jack? Are you ok?" she asked softly. Her voice startled him. He turned to her and smiled.

"Lizzie, you know I'm a captain of a ship. Of this ship, and as a captain I can perform a marr-i-ag!" he said and grinned down at her. Lizzies blood ran from her face and her heart started to beat faster. She had long ago accepted that she would never be married, and she had been happy with the life she was living and they way she lived it with Jack. She had three beautiful sons, and she didn't care about marriage anymore, not like she used too.

"Jack?" she asked. He just smile at her.

"And you know, I can perform one right now, on this very deck" She smiled at him

"You said that too me once, a long time ago, when I was engaged to another man. You told me I wanted you out of curiosity!" she smiled back at him.

"Now I want you for life." He said to her, still grinning. "Marry me Lissie."

"Jack, are you serious?"

"Deadly. About bloody time I got hitched eh love! I'm a father and your mine!"

"Oh really!" Lizzie threw a pillow at him. She got up and he walked over to her.  
"Marry me!" He said to her looking at her with his dark brown eyes, made more sensuous by the koal surrounding them. They were filled with love, and Lizzie just wanted to melt into his arms again and let him swallow her in those eyes.

"Of course I will you drunken fool!" Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, his beard tickling her throat.

**P.S Hey guys, I hoped that you like it. Please review, helpful critisim is always welcome and I apologise for poor grammar and spelling I lay total blame on my bad performing spell checker! So critisim and comments are welcome and wanted, so please please please review! Any suggestions you have for story lines are always welcome as well. I hope you enjoyed. **


	2. The Peace Disturbed

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT:**

Oh thank you so much to all who reviewed! I'm so flattered! I'm glad that you liked it and I hope I'll keep it up! I just can't get over how nice you guys all are, made me feel all warm and fuzzy, I apologise for the delay in updating, I am overseas and getting to a computer is difficult but I'm trying, so forgive the delay, I have not abandoned you especially after you were so kind! Thanks again all!

**DISCLAIMER: **

Looking out over the sea, I think of my dearest Jack…and scream bloody murder for those who won't let me have him!!! (Just Joking, I would not in any way wish harm on those who created my love….) so I in no way own the characters that Disney so kindly in their great wisdom created…now if they could come up with a way of making the character real………

Chapter 2: The Peace Disturbed.

Will stormed into Davy's cabin expecting opposition. He was in the mood to fight, he wanted blood, and who's better as an appetiser than the man, creature, thing that made him wait too long? Yet as he stormed in there he found Davy sitting in a high back chair.

Smiling.

The mere thought of Davy making such a positive face stopped Will dead in his tracks. His murderous lust for blood of any and all kind was put on halt and he felt a growing need to retreat from the cabin. An evil man smiling is never a good sign. Davy sat there, and looked at Will with a rather serene yet victorious look in his eyes, and smiled. Will was un-nerved and growing more fretful and nervous as the minutes passed and Davy just sat there.

And looked.

And smiled.

Finally Will regained what spine he had left and cleared his throat. He felt like he did when he first requested to become a member of Davy's crew all those long years ago. Naive, innocent and really scared with just a small flower of hatred in his heart. Davy had fed that flower, made it grow and flourish and produce other seeds of hatred, and anger and revenge. Will felt helpless and weak, and that made him angry again.

"I want her blood" Will finally spat out venomously. The very thought of her tasted foul on his palate. He wanted to be cleansed of her in every way, to clear her from his thoughts and memories. What he wanted even more than that was to watch Jack suffer and die a little bit every die just like Will did. That thought was sweet and made him smile a smile that was the very reflection of the one on Davy's face. Not a smile of kindness or happiness. More like a smile of one who smells victory on the wind. Davy looked at Will again but the smile was gone from his face now, making Will just a little bit more comfortable.

"What about Captain Jack Sparrow?" Davy spat out the last words.

Hatred twisted inside Will. "I want to him to suffer the same pain as I have!" he snarled. The smile returned to Davy's face, the smile of the hunter scenting the kill. It scared Will but it left his mind quickly.

"What pain might that be?" Davy asked slyly. Will knew he knew the answer and was annoyed at playing this stupid game.

"He took her from me. So I'm going to take her from him." Will smiled as an idea formed quickly, drew his self up with satisfaction. "And I know how to do it!" he announced triumphantly. Davy leaned forward over the table, his tentacles spilling out over the wooden surface and writhing there like fish caught in a net. Will would of felt queasy looking at them but his mind was busy formulating his plan, figuring out ever detail.

Davy Jones watched him eagerly. His own vengence would be satisfied soon and he wouldn't have to lift a finger. Will had turned out to be a better vessel than he had suspected. It had been almost 20 years since Jack had promised his soul, and so far Jack had managed to evade that debt, but jack as always, bought his own doom and now he would suffer more than anything Davy could ever of done to him. He had been grooming Will, breeding hatred in him, forcing him to wait, feeding his hope that he would get his precious Elizabeth back even though it would never happen. For six years Davy had waited, and now he would be satisfied. It was turning out all so perfectly, Davy would get his tortured soul. He smelt victory and was eager to taste it.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

It was night time, and the ocean was still and calm yet again. Jack wandered on deck, running his hand like a caress along the railing, enjoying the feel of the beautiful wood underneath his fingertips. Smooth and dark and mysterious, and once had been his only love, fighting tooth and nail to keep it, yet it had been stolen from him countless times. Strange that once it stopped being his only love it had not been taken from him. Infact for the past six years Jack had been left in peace to pilledge and plunder at will without having to fight for his life every step of the way. Jack stopped and looked out over the silver moonlit sea, and watched the tiny ripples of waves distraught the image of the moon.

In a week Jack was going to marry lizzie, finally as many of the crew had said, and surprisingly he felt now anx or nervousness, he was calm and ready. His whole life the idea of marriage had frozen the blood in his veins. No institution was worse for giving up ones freedom. And that's what Jack wanted most. Freedom.

He had surprised himself when he found that being with Lizzie was a freedom in it's self. She let him be and do what ever he wanted, placed no restriction on him and even went along most of the time. Even being a father had not put chains on him. Looking out at the glistening sea Jack smiled. This was his life, and he was happier now than he ever was. And richer. Being a mother had not stopped Lizzie protecting him, she was a constent companion on any one of his crazy voages on the quest for more money. Since Lizzie made her way into his life Jack found his hulls bursting with treasure and goods. She truly was the best thing in his life.

And rum. As much as that surprised him. Yet even up to this day Jack kept a secret hoarde of his favorite liquid, hidden safe from Lizzie and her obession with destroying it in every imaginable way. Jack snorted to himself at the thought, but smiled any way. Seven years ago, had someone told him he'd be a father and getting married of his own free will he would of stolen that mans drink because he'd clearly been drinking too much.

As jack looked out over the sea a feeling of forboding, one that had not haunted him in many years came over him. He hadn't felt this warning in years, it was his instincts warning of danger. Jack scanned the horizon and found nothing, so he pushed the feeling aside and figured it must just be his thoughts of his past. Yet it would not leave him alone, Jack could feel the adrenaline start to pump around his body. The hair on his arms and the back of his neck raised and a shiver ran down his as he realised when he had last felt like this.

It felt like the Kraken was after him yet again.

Not caring to stick around to find out weather his instincts were real or not Jack ran down into the cabin crew.

"All Hands on deck!" he yelled frantically "Get moving you scallywags!" he ran down the lengths of hamoucks "Come on! I want movement!" he yelled. Men were flinging themselves out of their hammock startled by Jacks commands, but shoved themselves into clothes and rushed onto deck, Jack running after them. Elizabeth stood in the door way of his cabin in her long white night gown, a frown creasing her delicate brow, her golden hair spilling down the back and over her shoulders. Jack looked at her and enjoyed the sight but his instincts flared up again and he rushed towards her.

"Jack" she asked worriedly "Whats going on?"

"It's bad love, we have to move!" He kissed her hurriedly on the cheek and moved passed her.

He grabbed his hat and sword and went back to the door where Lizzie was blocking the way. Little John was behind her now clutching onto her night gown, peering around her legs, large black eyes looking at Jack. Harry was hanging onto his older brothers shirt hugging a rag bear close to him and sucking on his thumb, looking up at him like only a young child could. Charlie was too young to get out of his crib so Jack assumed he was in the boys room crying. Jack only felt his worry increase, it wasn't just his life on the line this time but his whole family. He had to move quickly. But Lizzie obviously wasn't going to move, and she had the support of their kids who looked up at their father with his own eyes filled with trust like they did when a monster was under their bed. They trusted him to keep them safe, to fight off the monsters. Well he was going to do it for real this time.

"What is going on Jack? I haven't seen you like this since…." She paused, Jack watched as realisation dawned on her face. "The Kraken?" she breathed, fear filling her eyes. Jack gave his smile in a hope of re-assuring her.

"Might be love, don't know really but I'd like to get to land" Lizzie was mute and moved aside to let him pass. As he walked past Harry let go of his brother and held up his arms for his father. Out of all the boys Harry was really a daddy's boy, Jack smiled at him, trying to look re-assuring as he picked up the boy who promptly stuck his thumb back in his mouth. Harry was four years old, just a year younger than John. Charlie was only two, but Jack couldn't imagine life without any of them any more. John was already a little pirate, helping his dad steer the Pearl, he always had a huge smile on his face when the wheel was in his hands. Harry just followed his dad around and Charlie tried too keep up with all of them. Jack smiled and kissed Harry on the forehead and handed him to Lizzie, this was not the time for Harry to be on deck with his father it was too dangerous. Lizzie just looked worried.

"It'll be alright love" he smiled " You forget one very important thing! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he joked trying to make her smile. It worked and he kissed her and then hurried up to the wheel. His crew were working hard and they were already on the move. Jack relieved Mr. Gibbs of his duty. Flicking out his compass he waited for it to settle before steering the Pearl to where it pointed.

So much for being left alone.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

Elizabeth took Harry from his father. Harry buried his face in her hair, and John looked up at her still clutching onto her night gown. She smiled down at him and offered him her hand, he took it and she led him into her room. Laying the two boys down in her bed she went and fetched Charlie the youngest and the only out of all three that looked even slightly like her. Where his brothers had their fathers eyes, hair and face Charlie was fair haired, had her eyes but still his fathers face. He was crying in his crib and stopped when his mother entered the room. Holding his arms up to her she picked him up and carried him to the bed room where she lay him next to his brothers. They all feel straight back to sleep and Lizzie gazed down at their peaceful sleeping faces. Looking at them made fear rise in her throat. If the Kraken was after them they were all in grave danger.

Deciding that standing around thinking was as useless as tits on a bull Lizzie went to her trunk and pulled on a shirt and some pants, with her now well worn boots over the top of the pants. Feeling more usefull she glanced back at her boys and then left the cabin to join Jack on board.

They were in for a rough ride.

**P.S mwhahahahahahaaaa! Oh come on! I am the queen of angst, you should of know better than to expect happily ever after from me!!! Heheheheheheeeee. It won't be all bad I promise….after a while…it'll be like fever, gets worse before it gets better! But I hope you like it. Keep reviewing, all opions welcome! **


	3. The End is Nigh

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT:**

Wow, you guys are all so wonderful! Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Shall we get on with the story then? Oh and I'm sorry about the next few chapters, I know that soon you'll all be baying for my blood, but I beg you to soldier on for I promise it will all end up good….maybe!

**DISCLAIMER: **

As always I'm forced to write my worst nightmare onto this so that people know I'm not claiming this as my own. So I don't own any of the characters. There. I said it. Fine. Are you happy now??? runs of crying

Chapter 3: The End is Nigh

Davy strutted out of the office, as much as a creature with a wooden leg can strut, feeling rather pleased with himself for the first time in many long years. Today was the day that he was going to satisfy his vengence on Jack Sparrow. Today he was going to kill the thing dearest to dear ole Cap'an Jack Sparrow, and he was going to enjoy watching it happen. Strutting up to the keel he looked down at his crew who had conjegted at his order.

A strong wind grew and blew across the deck of the Flying Dutchman, stirring the seaweed hair of some of the men. Above him the sky turned dark, and threatening, the first heavy rain drops feel and splatterd on the deck and the upturned faces of Davy's crew. Thunder cracked up ahead.

"Al' right you pack of maggots! You all know what to do, and I don't need to tell you the penalty for failing! We take the Pearl. The future Mrs Jack Sparrow and the man himself are not to be harmed in any way." He roared down at the deformed faces of his cursed crew. "Their kids are not to be harmed either, but bought to Mr Will Turner. Everyone else dies!" They cheered, or made the general sound of cheering as some of them were morphed past the stage of retaining working voice boxes. Davy need not say anything else so instead he turned and looked out over the sea. Somewhere out there was the black pearl. Somewhere out there was his victory. He smiled at the thought.

The crew behind him were already working hard, the Flying Dutchman lurched foreward as the sails were holisted and the wind bit in. It wouldn't be long now.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

Jack felt the wind pick up behind him, it was just moments ago a soft breeze, barely filling the sails as Jack desperately headed for land. He couldn't fight of the feeling of someone breathing down the back of his neck, his back tingled again as the wind picked up and not out of cold. The wind was bringing Davy closer, Jack could tell.

Lizzie had come up to help him and he had quickly sent get back to the cabin to find the closest island, doesn't matter which one, where, as long as it had sand and land! He was even willing to be the chief of another weird tribe as long as Lizzie and his boys were safe on land. He had sent her down bellow about half an hour ago, and she still hadn't emerged which meant that they were infact further away from land than he cared to think about. They had wondered out further into the ocean for some peace and quite, a sort of holiday for the family and the crew.

The wind was fast becoming a gale, which was good, Jack watched as the sails filled up and felt the Pearl lurch foreward with the extra push. Smiling nervously to himself he repeated positive thoughts in his mind. They would be fine. They would find land, They would live. There was no ifs, buts of maybes in this case.

As Jack spotted Lizzie's bound golden head he felt a thick droplet of water land on his cheek. Looking up he saw the sky had turned dark and behind him a sheet of rain was fast advancing. That should make things interesting, he thought, he knew that the storm was bringing Davy with it, but maybe it was the perfect advantage for the Pearl. The wind would push them faster away from the Flying Dutchman.

"Head north north east, there is a small island there. We are far away though." Lizzie stood next to Jack, leaning slightly against him, taking comfort from his warmth and strength. In her hand she held the map, clutching to it like it was their last hope. Jack could feel her fear and wrapped a reasurring arm around her and leaned his head against hers. Turning his head he kissed the top of her head

"It'll be right Lizzie. The wind will carry us safely to land, you'll see" He mummered into her hair. Lizzie held onto him a little tighter.

"I know it'll be." She replied softly, so softly Jack almost didn't catch it as it was taken away on the increasingly strong wind.

In truth Jack was scared, more scared then he had ever been in his entire life. Squeezing Lizzie tight one last time he sent her back to the cabin despite her loud protests. He had reasoned with her that with the storm and all that was happening the boys would need her, that he could handle things on his own. She had reluctantly agreed and Jack was watching her disappear out of sight when a crack of thunder startled him and he jumped.

Mr Gibbs was next to him then.

"Ca'pan" he yelled to Jack over the ever rising wind. Jack strained to hear what was said next but Gibb's words were lost on the wind. Instead Gibbs resorted to using hand signals and he was pointing behind him. Jack turned around and swore that his heart jumped into his throat.

Behind them, not far away at all the Flying Dutchman had emerged un-announced. Like a ghost ship had just appeared almost out of no where.

"Shit" Jack muttered under his breath and turned back to a very concerned looking Mr. Gibbs. "Take over Mr. Gibbs, Keep her on her heading but when I give the signal hard to startboard, understood?" He yelled right into Mr. Gibbs ear so that there would be no misunderstanding. Jack left Mr. Gibbs at the helm and jumped down the stairs, he had to get Lizzie and the boys some where safe, but where he didn't know. At least he had to tell Lizzie that he had failed and that he loved her.

he threw the doors open almost violently but they were ripped out of his hands by the wind and slammed against the walls. The noise startled Lizzie who looked up like a stunned mullet from her seat on the bed. That look quickly changed to one of worry and fear. She checked the boys to make sure they were asleep and made her way over to Jack, where he now was pouring himself a jug of rum. Just to calm his nerves of course!

"Whats wrong?" She asked quietly so the boys did not wake and hear.

Taking a swig from the jug and enjoying the sensation of the warmth travelling down to his gut he looked up at Lizzie.

"The Flying Dutchman has caught us" he said rather un-tactically. "We have to turn and fight, we can't out run her." he said then downed the rest of the jug. He couldn't look at Lizzie. Couldn't stand to see that look of disappointment that was surely to be on her face at his failing to keep them safe.

Lizzie took his hand and held it to her face, forcing him to look at her. He saw no disappoint meant, only love and fear. She faked a smile.

"you're the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow" She said proudly while looking into his deep brown eyes. "You did your best, we out ran him for six years. Abbandon ship?" she suggested lightly. Jack almost physically recoiled from her, but in his heart he knew that she was right. The only way to survive was to abandon the ship, give them at least a moments head start.

"Lizzie your right" Jack started, he was interrupted as a cannon ball wizzed past him and smashed into the nearest mast. There was a moment of silence, the world had gone still and then the there was a moaning sound, a crack and the mast started to sway in the intense wind. Jack felt himself holding his breathe as was the rest of the crew. Suddenly there was a terrible creaking noise as the mast snapped half way up. Jack watched horrified as it leaned backwards and crashed into the middle mast.

Jack cringed and turned around. The Flying Dutchman had come up faster than expected. There was no abandoning ship now.


	4. Living Nightmares

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT:**

I thank you all are so wonderful, thankyou for all the wonderful comments; it makes me all warm and fuzzy!!

**DISCLAIMER: **

I don't own POTC characters blah blah blah you know the drill!

Chapter 4: Living Nightmares

Jack felt his gut sink with fear. He could see Davy and the eunuch standing triumphantly at the helm of the Flying Dutchman. Jack shot them a black look through the new hole in his cabin. The boys were up, startled and scared. Jack wanted to curse and swear but refrained from it in front of his boys. Instead he grabbed Lizzie by the shoulders. He looked at her intensely in the eyes

"Take one of the long boats," he said to her seriously and quickly, glancing quickly over her shoulder, keeping an eye on the Dutchman's progress, they had little time. She started to shake her head but Jack interrupted before she could say anything "Take one of the long boats, row away with our boys! I'll come and find you later!" he pleaded with her.

"No!" Lizzie whispered, tears in her eyes, shaking her head "No Jack! I can't leave you! I won't!" she cried. Jack embraced her tightly as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"Lizzie, luv, you must! For the boys!" He said urgently, the Flying Dutchman was now close enough to see the detail of the head mast carving. Lizzie wasn't saying anything just clutching to him desperately. He pushed her away from him. He gently took her face in his hands; using his thumbs he wiped away the tears on her face. Smiling gently he kissed her on her forehead, each cheek and finished with a light caress on the tip of her nose.

"I love you Lizzie, more than anything. I can't see you hurt. You must do this for me, or else we'll all die!" He said quietly just to her, holding her tight again and speaking into her golden hair. "Use what you feel inside, get safe, and keep our boys safe. I'll find you, can't miss you usually!" Lizzie was crying silently into his shoulder, and Jack gently stroked her silken hair "I'm in your heart, in your soul, don't be scared luv, keep believing and we'll be together," Jack wondered which love song he pulled that from, and even though it was soppy beyond imagining he felt it was true, his heart quickened in his chest, and tightened. Jack soaked in and enjoyed the moment knowing it would be the last time that he would ever hold her like this. "Look how far we've come, from that damned island…" he smiled and she gave a wet choking laugh "You and your obsession with destroying Rum, I think you did it to spite me!" He said cheerily. Lizzie was sniffling against his shoulder; he could feel her tears soak through his shirt and vest and onto his skin. But knowing that she was safe was enough for him to fight for his life; even if he didn't keep it he would fight long enough to give the love of his life, and the product of it, a head start for safety. Lizzie just looked up at him and cried some more.

"No Jack" was all she was whispering to herself. Holding onto him tightly again. Jack rocked her slightly but looked over hear head and saw the ever approaching Dutchman, he could hear noise on the deck outside and knew that they would have to move soon if his plan was to work. The window for escape was fast closing on them.

"Lizzie, you must go now! " he said, she didn't answer just kissed him desperately and ran to the boys, gathered them up and ushered them outside, giving Jack one last sorrow filled look. Jack felt his heart break and had half a mind to stop them. He gave a brave smile back and waved to the boys. Harry looked back at him and waved, Charlie was in his mothers arms looking at his father over her shoulder, thumb in his mouth. Jack waved to them back in turn. It was John though who ran to his father and flung himself around his legs trapping Jack where he stood unless he wanted to harm the boy. It was John's favourite trick, and Jacks heart compressed at the thought that he'd never see his sons grow old and into good ole pirates.

"Don't go daddy! Don't make me go! I can stay and fight!" he said from somewhere near Jacks knees. Jack felt himself torn, he held the boy close one last time.

"Be brave for your mother Johnny, she needs you more than me son! Make me proud and see her to safety!" He said down to the boy. He knelt down so that he was at eye level with his oldest son. He looked just like him, and Jack felt his own tears. "Be strong for your mum." John nodded and gave his father one last hug then ran back towards the deck.

Jack turned back towards the new hole in his cabin and almost fell backwards.

The Flying Dutchman was no-where to be seen. Noise outside the cabin increased, the cries became louder, and there were screams and splashes. Jack's heart sank and fear coursed through him.

Oh no. He thought to himself. Little John was toddling towards the door, and was almost out there "STOP!" Jack yelled after him and John stopped just as he was about to go out the door and Jack ran after him. Just as he almost had his hands around the boy something snatched him out of reach. John let out a scream of surprise but then there was no more sound. Jack felt his world stop, his life filled with a sudden fear.

"NO!" Jack yelled and ran out of his cabin. The deck was chaos of men and creature, blood and water. Men's dying moans echoed through out Jacks ears and all he could think about was Elizabeth. A scream from somewhere in the thick of battle told Jack where she was. Drawing his sword Jack ran into the fight, but not engaging anyone just pushing past them to get to Lizzie. He didn't know where his sons were, but saving Lizzie would mean saving them Jack was sure.


	5. Death and Revenge

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT:**

This chapter is extra long, because I took so long in finding god darn wireless internet access in Italy, it's impossible! Impossible!!! So here is my extra long chapter! Enjoy, oh and thank you too:

missrisa77, tinamonic, xxxTrojan-Princessxxx, Captain Uschi, Zanessa Troyella Perfection, Sparkle85, RoxyM, CrystalizedHeart, blackbess-sparrow

for reviewing my last chapter! I know some of you have been following this story from the beginning and I wanted to thank you for supporting me through out!! You guys are great and I hope I don't disappoint!

**DISCLAIMER: **

Last night I dreamt that I owned Jack Sparrow, wistful sigh, and then I woke up to a stinking hostel room, with people snoring…sigh….so I faced reality and I don't own POTC or any of the characters, though I would like to claim ownership of this story, if you don't mind!!

Chapter 4: Death and Revenge

Davy held Elizabeth Swann by her hair. She was screaming curses at him that would usually make even the most travel worn sailor blush and struggling against his hold. Growing tired of her thrashing Davy swung a tentacle/arm around her body and held her close instead of letting her cause damage with her legs and arms. Yet Elizabeth Swann wasn't having any of it. She kicked his shin and then his more delicate areas. Davy cursed and his grip on her slacked and Lizzie tried to escape but got a step away before Davy caught onto her again.

"Jack!" she screamed and hated herself for it after it, she could fight this herself, let Jack worry about his own problems. Yet before she could scream anything else a slimmy tentacle wrapped it's self around her mouth. Elizabeth gagged at the feel of it against her skin.

There was a clearing around her, as Davy's creatures kept any of Jacks crew from Elizabeth but still let them get a good look at the woman caught in his arms. Elizabeth had given up struggling for a moment, in a vain hope that Davy might relaz and slacken his hold. She was having no luck.

She also didn't know where her sons were. They had stolen Charlie out of her arms and taken him away, there were more than one of those creatures who were wishing they were dead about now from the damage Lizzie had caused to them before she had been subdued by three of them at once. Harry had run off when they had come for her and she hoped that he had gotten away and was hiding in any one of the hiding holes on the ship. It was impossible to find him when he hid. Lizzie prayed that he was safe, and as for John she had no idea for he had gone back into the Cabin to his dad when Lizzie had been ambushed.

Davy was holding Lizzie so that she could watch the battle wage in front and around her. Watch her friends die trying to protect her. Fill her with sorrow and fear and hatred. Jack was coming towards them, fighting his way through the crowd to rescue his beloved Lizzie. Davy smiled, everything was going to plan, he must admit that he thought that Jack would abandon ship when the Dutchman appeared out of the mist. He must be stupider than he thought, which was fine by Davy, he just wanted to watch Jack suffer. And suffer he will.

Will was still on the Dutchman waiting for the battle to cease, which it would any time soon. When it did and his crew held captive the survivors and everyone else was dead, then Will was going to take Lizzie from Jack forever, and take their children too, but leave Jack alive so he would have to live every day in that suffering. Davy almost started to chuckle to himself at the thought.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

Just as Jack finally broke through the fighting, the fighting ended. Davy's crew held or killed the crew and now there was a deadly silence and a strange calm in the storm. Jack ignored the feeling of dread and fear as he saw Davy Jones holding his love. She was silent, a slimy tentacle stuck across her mouth. Anger seared through Jack at the thought of that horrible creature with his claws anywhere near Lizzie let alone holding her. Seeing the tentacle seethe over her face Jack felt uncontrollable.

"Let her go, you growth on the arse of a babbon! " Jack shouted at him. Davy hadn't seen Jack yet and his eyes turned to Jack. Jack felt that gaze seer through him and felt slightly nervous. Davy smiled at Jack and that motion made the blood run out of Jacks toes, it turned what was rest to ice. As shivers ran down Jacks back he advanced on to Davy gun aimed, cocked and ready. Jack watched as Lizzie started to struggle again, and anger raged in him again. He could hear Lizzies muffled screams through the slimy tentacle that covered her mouth. Ignoring them Jack pointed the gun straight at Davy, and didn't care that Davy seemed unconcerned. The world was silent, except for the pounding in Jacks ear as he stared at Lizzie and only wanted her in his arms again.

The fighting had stopped around him, and now Davys creatures were standing in a circle around them. Jack noticed this but didn't pay attention to the fact. He didn't care he was totally focused on Davy and Lizzie. Seeing her struggle was making Jack angry beyond words. He would fix this, make it all better, take her away from it all and live happily ever after. The fear in Lizzies eyes was un bearable to witness.

"So Jack, how does it feel to see her in the arms of another man?" a voice said behind him. Jack had not heard a sound before this and refused to turn and face the speaker, and though he had not heard that voice in years Jack would recognise it anywhere.

"I wouldn't know, mate, she aint in the arms of another man." Jack replied, keeping his keen eyes on Davy and Lizzie the whole time, and feeling a trap close around him. Yet even though he knew there was a trap hidden around any corner he couldn't tell where, and it was the first time that Jack felt truly trapped, felt his freedom slipping away, and didn't care as long as Lizzie was alright.

"You could never really protect her, " Will continued, Jack couldn't see him still, but the hairs on the back of his neck told him that the eunuch was near. Will was trying to bait Jack, and though the words hit home Jack refused to raise to it.

He kept his eyes on Lizzie and Davy.

Jack searched Davys face, desperate to find clues there, a hint. anything. But it was like a stone mask, and Lizzie was struggling more feverently now, making Jack concerened as to what else Davy was doing to her that he couldn't see.

"She was never really right for you, she didn't belong here," the Eunuch continued. Jack still didn't answer.

He kept his eyes on Lizzie.

His mind worked rapidly, trying to see the patterns that were always so clear for him usually but he couldn't see anything. This worried him greatly, the fear was growing in lizzies eyes and it was making him desperate.

"She belonged to me Jack, she was mine, and you stole her for yourself. And now look at her Jack….just look." Will was in Jacks vision now. He had grown, filled out but the sight of him made Jack sick. This was not good.

"Give her too me now!" Jack said finally. He wanted this all over. He wanted Lizzie back in his arms, he wanted his boys safely asleep in their beds….where were they? Feaer gripped his gut once again. If these slime balls had hurt them in any way shape or form they were going to suffer greatly for it, pain, lots of pain!

Davy smiled at him again, Will was silent just standing there looking triumphant. Concededed pig. Jack had half the mind to shoot him, and wondered why he was hesitating at all.

Another muffled scream from Lizzie turned Jacks thoughts back onto her. Ahhh…that's why he didn't shoot the stupid eunuch, because Lizzie was still in danger. She was struglling again and pain filled her eyes, Jack's blood boiled and yet he still stood there and did nothing. He was trapped and he wasn't moving.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

Lizzie was struggling to breathe. Davys tentacle covered up most of her mouth and part of her nostrils. Ever breathe was a fight against the suckers to draw air in. Jack was standing in front of her, looking magnificent as always. Confidence shining around him like a shield. Lizzie felt her heart lift as she saw him. He always got his way out of these situations and Lizzie loved watching him do it.

But something was wrong. He had his gun aimed at Davy but he wasn't doing anything, he was just standing there looking at her, confusion and in-decision plaguing his features. Something was wrong, those emotions never graced his delicate features before, it was foreign to him and Lizzie became increasingly worried.

Davy shifted his tentacle slightly so it covered most of her nostrils now. Lizzie tried to draw a breathe and couldn't. She wasn't worried just yet. She tried to breathe again, and nothing came in, she ended up inhaling tentacle slime. Her lungs started to struggle, panic was rising and Lizzie fought to keep herself undercontrol. Trying to inhale again, and having no useful effects, had Lizzies heart beating faster again. Her mind became clouded and she started to fight against the tentacle across her mouth.

Trying to twist her way out of his hold seemed to make things worse, fighting used up more energy. Davy had a tight hold on her arms but she could try and move her mouth but the tentacle was firmly suctioned on. She decided she'd try and scream, make Jack do something. For through increasingly foggy eyes Lizzie watched Jack do nothing.

Just as Lizzie was about to pass out, and blackness engulfed her the tentacle moved again and she was able to draw a big breathe. Her wits came back to her like malases in winter. As her vision cleared of all spots she saw the crowd behind Jack part. She strained to see who it was that they were making way for. A feeling of dread came over her when his face came into view Lizzie tried to warn Jack but all that came out was muffled screams and she swallowed tentacle scum for her efforts. Davy seemed to be enjoying torturing her, and she wondered what he was doing that was making Jack so in-decisive.

Will came up behind Jack, and started to taunt him. Lizzie knew how what he said must be stingy Jack, because he was so protective of Lizzie. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him none of it was true, that she loved him with every particle in her, she was never meant for Will and she belonged in Jacks arms for the rest of her life.

Which could be very short, a voice in her head told her. Very short time indeed. Will was looking at her now. How he had changed, there was nothing left of the dear, sweet, boy next door. He was hard and rough, and there was something about him that sent shivers down her spine. And not the good kind. The look in his eyes froze the blood in her veins and Lizzie knew something bad was going to happen, something very bad. Lizzie remembered her boys then and fear came again, what had Will done with them? She would not put anything past him any more, and the man who stood in front of her now was not the man who she had once been engaged to…like she was now engaged to Jack. Saddness came at the thought that she would die before she ever got to marry Jack, but it was fleeting.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

Something changed then, Jack couldn't understand what it was, but he suddenly felt like the pattern had shifted. He kept his eye on Lizzie, but tried to see what was going on around him, he was usually so good at getting himself out of these situations. Lizzie was looking at him pleadingly now. Davy nodded his head to one of the crew members, and Jack watched as two men disappeared. He would usually have followed there progress but he did not want to let Lizzie out of his sight. It was almost like he was soaking in as much of her as he could, like this was the last time he'd see her.

Time seemed to move slowly, but the two men who had disappeared came back now.

With Jacks sons in struggling tow. The blood ran from Jacks face, and he knew that Lizzie couldn't see them yet because they were bought up behind Davy. Davy smiled again at the look on Jacks face.

His boys had been gagged and their hands were bound. Johnny was struggling against the man who held him by the scruff of the neck and was pushing him forewards. That boy had always been stubborn and disobedient and Jack could have felt pity for the men, except that they were holding his family hostage. Johnny was a bundle of troubles for his parents and rarely listened to any body else, he was so much like his father. Jack noticed that the men were bleeding in places and pride surged in him for his boys. No doubt Johnny had caused the damage trying to protect his younger brothers. Charlie was behind Johnny being carried by the other man. He was crying and was bleeding on the face. The sight of the injury on his son made rage flare up in Jack again.

No one. Absoultely No one laid a hand on his boys. Never. Jack noticed that Harry was not with them though, and this gave him hope. That boy was very resourceful when forced to be, and when he was hiding it was impossible to find him until he wanted to be found.

Davy smiled in triumphant and Will did like wise. Will had been watching Jack the whole time but left him and walked over to the boys. Lizzie still didn't know what was going on Jack gave her a look and saw her calculate what was going on.

Will went over to the boys. He knelt in front of Johnny.

"You must be Johnny?" he asked in an overly sweet voice. Johnny said nothing but glared at the man. "I heard your birth was difficult. Almost killed your mother."

Jack was startled by that remark. How could the eunuch of know about Johnny's birth? But those questions left Jack quickly, he was too mad at Will being near his boys. He was going to turn the man inside out and re-arrange him if he did anything to them.

"That wasn't very nice of you was it?" Will continued. Johnny tried to snarl something in return but the gag in his mouth meant that it came out incoherently. Will smiled at the boys efforts. He stood and scruffed the boys dark wavy hair. Johnny shook his hand off and tried to kick him. Will just laughed and moved on to Charlie.

Jack had had enough of this.

"Stand away from the boys eunuch or I'll decorate me ship with your inards!" Jack growled. Will turned away from the boys and smiled at Jack.

"You have three don't you Jack?" he asked walking back towards Jack "Wheres the third?"

"As if I'd tell you!" he retorted. Will said nothing but turned back towards the boys. He grabbed Johnny roughly from the hands of his captive and threw him onto the ground in front of Jack. Johnny struggled to his feet and ran towards his father. Jack ran foreward to collect him but Will grabbed him before Jack took two steps. Johnny fought against Will and Jack wasn't going to stand for this. He advanced on Will rage flaring in him, he was going to kill the man painfully.

Jack had only taken a few steps towards Will when two things happened.

Will drew a knife and held it to Johnnys throat and Davy did the same to Lizzie.

Jack stopped dead in his tracks, and didn't dare to move another muscle.

"Now Jackie boy? What are you going to do?" Davy teased,

**P.S BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA….. I know I'm mean, but if you think this is bad wait for the next chapter!!! **


	6. Jacks Choice

**AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT:**

This is a sad chapter, a long, painful, sad chapter. Just warning you…it gets worse from here! Thank you to all my reviewers again! All your kind words are very inspirational! And I know that Jack gets a little out of character in this chapter, and it seems rather un-believable for awhile, but please I beg you to forgive me! Gets on knees you'll have to trust me that it's worth it for later I swear! So I apologise for that bit of poor writing!

**DISCLAIMER: **

I don't own POTC or any of the characters…as much as I would wish too…the old stinky men at Disney own them…but it's all good cos they can't own my dreams!! Mwhahahahahahahaaa

Chapter 6: Jacks choice

Lizzie gave a scream, though it came out muffled and wet when she saw her baby boy, her precious Johnny thrown violently onto the bloody deck of the Black Pearl. She struggled against Davy, driven by an overwhelming motherly instinct to protect him against harm and to hurt those who did the harming. Her efforts were fruitless though but she watched as Johnny regained himself and ran towards his father, the only free member of the family despite Harry. She was so proud of him in that moment, he didn't cry or cringe, just got on with it. So like his father. Lizzie soared with hope as she saw Johnny make a run for it, but was bought crashing down when Will caught on to him again effortlessly.

Lizzie looked up at Jack and saw that they had finally pushed him over the edge his face was a cloud of anger and hatred, which Lizzie could feel from where she was. Lizzie was scared out of her wits. She had no idea what was going on, what they wanted. All she wanted was for it all to go away and for them to leave her baby boys alone. She could feel bruises all over her body from her efforts against Davy, but he held her tight. His tentacles slithered over the top of her head, and their movement and the feel of them against her sensitive scalp would have made her sick if she wasn't more concerned with other things. Like the violent treatment of her children and the taunting of the man she loved.

Just as Jack was about to throw a punch, Lizzie saw a flash from behind Wills' back fear sank in her belly, a mothers fear for her child, an overwhelming feeling for the need to protect and the pre emptive feelings of devastating grief. Lizzie screamed and struggled harder, trying to get her arms free, she was going to tear them all apart and re-arrange them and do it all over again. And then she felt the cool press of metal against her tender, silking skin at her throat. At first she didn't care but when it nicked her neck and blood spilled out onto the blade Lizzie stilled. Jack had stopped dead and was looking like a trapped animal, backed up against a wall.

"Well Jackie boy! What are you going to do?" Davy slurred over Lizzies head.

Lizzie felt sick.

Ilovejack,ilovejack,ilovejack

This was the second time in Jacks life where he had been asked to choose between Lizzie and Johnny. And he was going to tell these bastards what he told that old mid-wife.

Both were going to live. His brain seemed to be working again; he could see the patterns shifting.

"Well Jack, now you choose. Your wife or your child?" Will said with a devilish smile on his face as he slid the blade gently across Johnny's neck, Johnny didn't flinch or move, stayed still and fearless. But he looked up at his father, and the look there sank Jacks gut. It wasn't fear, or pleading, but a look of pity.

"What's the matter Eunuch? Couldn't father any of your own so your stealing mine?" Jack snarled. Will shrugged and flicked his knife, nicking Johnny's soft check. Blood welled and spilled down onto the blade, glistening there before dripping onto the boards of the Pearls Deck. Which was already soaked in the blood of Jacks crew. How had it gone so wrong? Had Jack become soft in his years of safety? Whatever it was it was cost Jack his family. Johnny did flinch at the action but he didn't cry or move any more, except that Jack noticed his hands moving ever so slightly. Just a small movement, hardly noticeable but the boy was untying himself. Jack would have smiled but that would have given something away.

"Jack," Davy said. Jack looked up at him. Thunder rolled overhead and the rain started to fall again. Jack looked up at the sky and felt the raindrops rolling down his face and through his hair. Lightning played on the horizon and another clap of thunder bought Jack back from his moment of peace. Davy knew he had Jacks attention again and he jerked his head to the side and two of his crew stepped forward holding shackles…. with cannon balls attached. Davy smiled again. Jack was ready to hit that smile right of his face, and he would carve it off when this all ended. "Jack" he drawled again "Jack you are going to choose between Lizzie and your precious son Johnny. And then you are going to attach these" he nodded towards the shackles " To the one you choose" Davy smiled over Lizzie's head. Lizzie looked at Jack, fear in her eyes. Jack looked at Lizzie, trying to find an answer.

Davy was getting impatient with Jacks' silence and seeming indecision

"To which of your family members do you wish to attach these? Who do you want to tie up? You choose Jack, or I'll get Will to do it for you" Davy snarled impatiently

"None," Jack replied. He needed time. Johnny was untying himself, so maybe if Jack chose Lizzie he could tie her loosely enough, Johnny

"Fine. Will, Shackle the kid and throw him overboard," Davy said tonelessly. Jack saw though that Davy looked slightly disappointed with the decision. Will looked more than disappointed. He looked annoyed. He shot Davy a look and Davy just stared back. Finally Will was subdued and he nodded then went over to collect the items dragging Johnny, who was now kicking and screaming, behind him.

Jack watched all of this, trying to see the patterns shifting and forming around him. That wasn't the outcome that they had hoped for, not their ultimate goal any way. Jack doubted that they really cared in the end. As long as they made him suffer, but this wasn't there plan a.

Lizzie was going hysterical in Davy's arms, and Jack could see he was having a little trouble holding on to her. Well that was what happened when you threatened a child's life with their mother in front of you. She gave Jack a glare that told him everything he needed to know about how she felt about the situation.

Jack thought fast. Johnny was getting himself free, he was also young and as far as Jack knew the boy didn't know how to swim very well. So throwing the boy into the water would be a death wish as it was, not to mention that Lizzie would kill him herself if he chose that path. Johnny would get himself free. Jack ran over the offer that Davy had made him. Chose between them…there was something that he said that Jack knew was the loophole he was looking for. And it was right on the tip of his tongue he just couldn't place it.

Will was struggling with a now fighting Johnny. He was trying to get the shackles around the boys' slender legs but Johnny was kicking him any time he got near. Jack could see that Will was getting frustrated and was very proud of his son then. _That's the way lad. Piss of the eunuch. It's fun isn't it?_ Jack thought and had a small smile. But it was no time to be getting distracted. _THINK Jack THINK_ he yelled at himself.

What was it that he said? Jack was almost hitting his forehead, but he knew that that would give him away. "Then you'll attach these…." No that wasn't it…at least it wasn't all of it. Jack was getting frustrated with himself now. "Or I'll get Will to do it for you…" YES that was it! That was the ultimatum. Davy wanted Jack to shackle someone he loved; he had wanted Jack to shackle up Lizzie. And so had Will. That was why they had had that mini challenge. It could work.

"Wait!" Jack stepped forward.

"What?" Davy snapped.

"I'll tie up Lizzie." Jack offered weakly. Almost too weakly for them to hear. "I choose Lizzie. My son is only young, and I think she'd kill me herself if I let our son die"

It wasn't obvious but Davy was happy with it. Will was ecstatic, and hadn't learnt yet to hide his emotions. He was almost laughing with joy and Jack looked at him in disgust. He had always dis-liked the whelp. Too goodie-two-shoes for Jacks liking, that and he had had Lizzie for a great deal of time. Too much time in Jacks mind. But this was just cruel. How could any human being take enjoyment out of watching the one he loved die? Jack could understand why Davy wanted to do it; he was just evil and thrived off the suffering and pain of others, especially if they were in love.

Will tossed Jack the shackles, which he caught effortlessly. He looked at Lizzie, suddenly frozen. He knew in his mind that this was the only way to go, but he couldn't bring himself to threaten Lizzies life…. again. Lizzie gave Jack a look of love, understanding, it didn't make Jack feel any better. Davy finally un tentacled her and shoved her forward. She stubbled and then practically flung herself into Jacks arms.

During all this, Will had forgotten about Johnny who was slowly making his way back towards his brothers. His hands now completely free, though with the appearance of being still bound. Jack noticed his slow movements but shifted his eyes back to Will.

"I know this is the only way to go. I love you Jack, always have and always will," She whispered tearfully in his ear.

"You won't die Lizzie. I won't let you." Jack whispered back, making an effort to keep his voice down as he held her tightly in his arms. He promised himself it would not be the last time. He was not about to kill the love of his life. She sniffled into his shoulder.

"You get the boys safe Jack, if I met any of them in the afterlife, I'm coming back for you!" she joked; Jack gave a wet, short laugh.

"Get on with it Jack, or I'll do it for you!" Davy called. Jack kissed Lizzie than, deeply, passionately, savouring the taste, smell and feel of her against his lips, skin, hands. He knew that Lizzie did the same thing. Finally they detached. Jack gave her a short kiss on the forehead and then knelt down to attach the shackles to her legs. He made it look like he attached them tightly, they were tight enough that they wouldn't fall off straightaway, but they would with a little bit of encouragement. When they were locked on he stood and gave her a tight embrace.

"When they are off, swim under the boat, to the other side, climb up onto the mast head, and hide there." He whispered quickly into her ear before she was yanked away from him.

"Now, you'll have the pleasure of walking the plank for the second time thanks to the pathetic man you see in front of him" Will said triumphantly to Lizzie. "You're going to die for him. What a waste" Will ran his hands over her body, feeling her. Lizzie felt sick to her stomach at the feel of his hands caressing her, even over clothes. He breathed into her ears and then licked her check Lizzie felt like throwing up. Lizzie was about to make a snarl remark back but Will seemed finished with enjoying her body and took her by the hair and threw her foreword onto the deck. She landed with a dull thud and crack as her head hit the deck.

Un-controllable anger, rage an insatiable lust for blood and destruction flared in Jack, almost burnt him with its intensity. The sight of the eunuch caressing his wife, in such an un-loving way, the way he did it, was almost like a torture. It was an evil caress. Like he was spreading an evil over her body. He wasn't going to take that sort of abuse to his wife. He wasn't going to stand having any other man touch her, let alone like that. Jack gathered the hatred and anger and swung a punch at Will. The feel of Wills face giving way under the force of Jacks punch flared happiness in jack momentarily. Satisfaction flared as Jack felt bone crunch and Wills nose broke.

"It's not enough that she's going to die! You have to hurt her more?!" He demanded as Will wiped blood from his nose. He nodded to two men behind Jack who promptly and gladly took a hold of him. Jack struggled against them. He wasn't finished with the eunuch yet. Will ignored Jack.

Will advanced on Lizzie who was crawling away, at least attempting to because the shackles were weighing her down. He leant down and yanked her head up by her hair. She gave a scream of pain.

"This is what you get for choosing a pirate over me you bitch!" He snarled into her ear. "You were mine, you un-faithful whore. You played me and I feel for it. Now I get to harm Jack the way he hurt me. Die in the knowledge that you'll have killed him." Then Will shoved her head hard into the deck. Lizzie stifled a yelp of pain and kept herself quiet. She didn't want to give the ass-hole the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

He finally pulled her up onto her feet and hauled her off towards the side of the ship where the crew had erected a plank. He nodded to the men and they bought Jack after them. The kids they left where they were.

Will threw Lizzie up onto the plank and Jack struggled some more against the two men holding him. They had gagged him on the journey over and he was yelling something in coherent too Lizzie.

She looked back at him, blood covering her face. There seemed to be a seren about her, no fear, no regrets. She mouthed to him I love you and Jack struggled harder. This was a bad idea. This was a very bad idea. Jack had decided that he didn't like this any more. He didn't like these men. He was going to be causing a lot of pain soon.

Lizzie gave him a weak smile and then walked down the plank. Looking back at him one last time she smiled then jumped. Jack yelled through the gag, something in his heart breaking, felt like something was being torn from him and burnt. Tears welled in his eyes and he continued to struggle against the bounds. He was going to jump in after her, save her, go away far away with their boys and leave the sea behind. If only he could get these creatures of him.

Davy came through the crowd laughing at Jack. The look in his eyes and on his face made Jack fill with rage. Why wouldn't they let him go? Lizzie was gone, what else could they want. Even though Jack knew that she would be free now, swimming to safety he couldn't shake the feeling that something went terribly wrong.

Ilovejack, Ilovejack, ilovejack

Lizzie took one last deep breath, looked back at Jack, taking in every detail of him. His deep dark eyes framed by the kohl that was now running down his face from the tears, his strong body. In her mind she held the memory of the night she ran her hands over his candle lit body and then jumped.

The water was freezing, it took the breathe out of her lungs as she gasped when she hit the water. The shackles and cannon balls were weighing her down quickly, much quicker than she thought they would. Her lungs already began to fight her for control. She desperately clung to sanity as the surface of the water was fast disappearing above her head, she couldn't reach it with her out stretched arms. She desperately tried to swim up just a little bit more she needed to be close to the surface, she needed time to get the balls off her legs. She tried to calm her thoughts, which was relatively easy at this early stage.

Her lungs began to hurt, start to struggle for air. She had to keep herself under control. Her body would try to take a breath and inhale water instead and then she would die. But if she didn't get air soon she would pass out and die any way.

What ever she did she would not inhale the water. Giving up on trying to swim for the surface with the balls still attached she reached down and tried to slip them off.

Jack had done them up loosely, and the water should have lubricated them. Lizzie's body and mind started to panic when the shackles didn't come off immediately. She fought for control. She needed to be calm so she could take the balls off. Yet every moment the balls didn't come off her mind and body began to panic more, a bit like being claustrophobic.

She had drowned before, when the kraken had attacked the Pearl. That had been many years ago and she had passed out quickly. Lizzie knew what was coming and thought she knew how to counter act it. She must not pass out. She must not inhale. She must stay calm and under control otherwise she would die.

As she sank deeper the pressure became stronger, Lizzies ears burst with it. Her mind was telling her to breathe; she was fighting it, and fighting her instincts and fighting her doubt. She must be calm to take the balls off. She couldn't do that while she was fighting herself.

She pushed on the shackles and felt them begin to move, that bought her slight peace, and she stopped panicking as much, at least it stopped the doubt in her mind. But she still fought with her instincts. As the shackle on her left foot slipped off, Lizzie felt the darkness come over her.

No, no no no no She fought with herself. Stay awake. Just one left to do we can do this.

The Pressure was becoming un-bearable. Her lungs fought her, her instincts fought her and just as the right shackle was about to slip off Lizzie passed out.

**P.S ok that was very mean of me. I'll up-date as soon as I possibly can, I can't leave you with such a bad cliffhanger!**


	7. The Black Pearl Burns

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

I hate my mac so much. There have been great curses heaped onto this computer, a great many! I can't believe it deleted my whole chapter! I had to have a short mourning period I am sorry, but I've leapt into it again as fast as I could! So thank you so much, my deepest gratitude to the following people who have followed this story so loyally, it's the only reason I write on! (In no particular order!)

Tinamonic, missrisa77, unwillinglyloved, Zanessa Troyella Perfection, Mony19, Crystalizd Heart, Meredith Jones, Captain Uschi, annepndragon, Roxy M

Oh and this will be shorter than the original I am sorry! And much much worse, but I can't seem to recapture the magic of the first attempt!

**DISCLAIMER:**

If I owned POTC and it's fantastic characters would I have a laptop, which deletes 3,456 word chapters? No. no I don't think I would. Need I say more?

CHAPTER 7: THE BLACK PEARL BURNS

Jack struggled against the monsters holding him. He knew that Lizzie was going to live, he had made sure that the shackles would fall off, but he couldn't shake a feeling that something had gone terribly wrong. The moment she hit the water Jack received an intense urge that said he should jump in after her and save her from a horrible death. He pushed it aside as best he could, telling himself that it was just a natural reaction to have when one sends ones love to her death. Yet the feelings wouldn't leave him and his heart began ruling his head. Fear sank heavy and sick in his gut, a lump grew in his throat and panic ran through him. He fought harder against the men holding him, but the grip on him was un-wielding.

"Take him back to the mast and tie him there, but loosely and with rope" Davy instructed, smug look on his face. Jack really wanted to pound it right off there. Instead all he could do was fight fruitlessly against the creatures that held him and against his instincts, which screamed at him that Lizzie was in grave danger. The creatures began to drag Jack, because he was through being co-operative, back towards where it all began.

Davy followed, walking right in front of Jack laughing to him self with satisfaction and triumph. Will followed Davy a few steps behind, looking equally smug with his apparent conquest over Jack. Jack was going to kill them both slowly and painfully. A thought of his own revenge filled his head, dampening the screaming of his instincts, with it's all consuming contempt. Yet all he could do at the moment was stare daggers at them.

As the neared the mast Jack noticed that his kids were nowhere to be seen, pride and hope surged through him, cutting momentarily through the searing hatred, for his Johnny and Charlie. They were brave little boys and they could not have made their dad prouder of them, than how they handled this terrible situation. Jack hoped they had not seen Lizzie jump off the plank. That was something no child should ever have to witness. Thinking about the harm these men had harmed to his family, not only physically but also mentally, creating a wound none of them would ever fully heal from, made Jack angrier still. His jaw was clenched so tightly it hurt, his eyes hardened with determination and loathing.

It started to rain again with a deep roll of thunder. The rain fell in big heavy drops and soon the deck was washed clean of the blood that had begun to stain the beautiful mahogany planks of the deck. Jack stood against the mast, his hands being tied behind him with rope by creatures that didn't have hands. Rain poured down his face and into his eyes. It dripped from the ends of his dread locks, and clothes. He savoured the feeling that came with it, like being washed from all un-certainty, rage no longer consumed him, and he quietened the screaming and took a deep tranquil breath. Panic served no one any good. Everything seemed so clear now.

Will came over to Jack, strutting the best he could through the rain, though it made his movements awkward and tentative. He was smiling triumphantly and Jack really wanted to punch him again, among other not so pleasant things. Will stopped a few feet away from Jack, looking far too happy with himself.

Jack had never liked the whelp, had thought that he was far too goodie-two-shoes for his own good. That and he had been with Lizzie for a while, had made her unattainable to Jack, and was another reason why Jack had mis-feelings towards Will. Apparently Jack had been wrong about the goodie-two-shoes idea. There was a pure evil in Will that left Jack confused. He could understand Davy being elated with the proceedings. Nothing made the creature happier than seeing, even more, creating the same suffering he felt in others. Tearing lovers aware from each other was surely Davy's favourite past time. So the compete look of content satisfaction was an expected look on the squids face. But from Will? For him to look so pleased with the proceedings un-nerved Jack. What had happened to turn the innocent boy next door into such an evil bastard? Not that Jack really cared. All he wanted to do was send the useless prick to hell, where he could burn for all time, in fire and brimstone. Yet even that thought of eternal damnation didn't seem like a suitable enough punishment. Jack figured he would have plenty of time though to contemplate the full extent of the bodily and mental harm he would inflict on the eunuch.

Jack looked back at Will calm, yet eyes full of distain. This…Jack hesitated to say man, surely no human with a soul could smile at the horrible death of the woman he loved, was possibly more evil than the creature who looked on with mild amusement.

"Find the kids. Take them onto the Flying Dutchman" Will said to the creatures nearest too him, never taking his eyes from Jacks. Jack stared back in defiance. Refusing to let this creature have his satisfaction. "Then burn the Black Pearl." At the last sentence Will smiled broader, feeling the completion of his ultimate vengeance as sweet. Taking everything from Jack, like the captain had from him. He nodded to the men to un-gag Jack, wanting the captain to be able to reply. He wanted to tease him while the men searched for Jacks children.

Jack stared back defiantly, blinking rain out of his eyes as it continued to pour.

"You've lost your precious Lizzie, your going to loose your first love the Pearl" He leaned closer to Jack. "And I'm going to take your boys and raise them as my own. Your going to live, I don't want you to die, oh no! I want you to live each day with the pain that you caused me. I want you to live and know that I took everything from you, that I have your children! Jack, live with the knowledge that everything that was yours was taken by me. It's a bitter feeling Jack. If you're lucky you'll be a burnt out shell who can feel nothing except the warmth of rum in his belly" Will said, voice thick with his apparent triumph over Jack, Jack could hear the smile in his voice. He was so going to kill this prickles bastard.

"You are a bitch" was Jacks only retort, and hide a smile as he saw that the simple comment hit home. He watched in deep satisfaction as anger flared on Wills face. Watched the jaw muscles clench tight in an attempt to control himself, the vein in his temple pop out, his face turn ever so slightly redder. All this was sweet to Jacks eyes. His last act of defiance against these bastards.

"I am no bodies bitch" Will growled slowly, forcing every word out through gritted teeth, anger clearly fighting it's way through in his voice. Jack watched Will struggle to keep himself from punching the captive. Ahh…some victories are sweeter than others!

"Oh? My mistake." Jack said back innocently "But can we examine your objection? Lets see…I used you to get back the Pearl, Commodore puncy whats-his-face Beckett used you to get my compass, which then led to me using you again to settle my debt with squid face over there. Shall we continue or have I said enough?" Jack asked sweetly. Will said nothing just stared daggers at Jack, his lip curling in contempt. Jack smiled at the reaction, showing off his gold teeth, it was a smile of acknowledge meant.

"Ok. What happened next…ah yes than it was Mr. Puncys turn again to use you to kill me, after that I guess squid face got onto you again and he's been using you for the past six years where you spent large amounts of that time being his personal lap dog" Jack pretended to think for a second "yup, I think by anybodies standards that makes you…every bodies bitch" He finished feeling rather satisfied with himself. Will's face had gone red with anger and he snarled at Jack and stalked away from him. After a few moments he returned to Jack, apparently gotten himself under control again. Jack wondered how long it would last.

"Well it really doesn't matter what you think Jack." Will said quietly, more to himself, "Your going to watch me sail away with your children and then watch your ship die. I think I've beaten you as much as you can be beaten. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow" He spat, the rain streaming down Will's face contorted his face. Jack just looked back, filling himself with calm. Will snarled and stalked away from him again towards Davy.

Out of the corner of his eye jack saw the crowd part, disappointment sank in his gut. The boys had been found, yet maybe that was better? He thought to himself. He could rescue boys who were alive and well from the hands of Davy and Will later. If they had remained hidden they would have perished in the flames as the Black Pearl burnt, Jack held no doubt in his mind that Will would have set fire to the ship, with or without the boys in his custody. That line of thought led Jack to another. Harry. The boy was still in hiding! Fear rose in him, despite his best efforts, that boy! Oh god, he had to get out of these ropes, he had to find his Harry.

He had to find Lizzie. Admitting the fear for the son meant that the fear for Lizzie was given free entrance back into Jacks consciousness. Panic rose in him again, his calm demure lost forever. It was all he could to keep himself from screaming Harrys name.

Johnny came screaming into view. He thrashed violently against the holds of the creatures, still fighting; it gave Jack a moment of pride before dread filled him again. Charlie was slung over on of their shoulders, but he was beating at it's back, though his blows had no effect on the monster.

Jack was going to skin them all alive.

Once Davy spotted the boys he gave Jack another look and than spat

"Burn it!" before marching off the deck to his own ship. Will followed closely behind. Jack watched as his boys were forcefully dragged away from him

"Daddy!" Johnny screamed back to him, stretching out his arms, as if he could reach him if just tried a little harder. Jack struggled against his bounds, heart tearing at the sight of his son. "Daddy!" he was screaming out for him. Jack could not ignore the parental pull to race after Johnny and save him from his fate. But the monsters had tied him up well enough that he wasn't going to just slip out of them.

"It's alright son! Stay strong! Remember what I've taught you!" He shouted back. Johnny stopped screaming, a brave look taking over his expression "Look after Charlie, protect your brother. I'll come for you! I won't be long. Be brave"

Once on the ship Will turned to Davy

"What about the third son?" he asked worriedly.

"The flames will drive him out, and then you can collect him."

"And what if they don't?"

"He'll burn, along with the ship I imagine!" Davy said impassively. He turned away from Will and strode proud among his mis-shaped crew who were already piling onto the ship. Will looked back at the Pearl and at jack. His revenge had been satisfied and then some, but letting a small boy burn? That was even too cruel for him. He was torn between satisfying the rest of his revenge, in burning the ship, and delaying until the third son was found. His crew gave a short cheer in the rain before three of them came forward with oil and tar. Which they immediately started pouring over the deck of the Black Pearl.

Jack felt a moments pang of regret and sadness as he saw the thick liquid spill out onto his beautiful deck. He had fought so hard to keep his ship, had gone through a lifetime of pain and suffering, it was his life.

It was his freedom.

And his freedom had just been stolen from him in every conceivable way. Let them burn her, let them take his sons. He had already begun to un-tie himself. The moment he was free he hoped that the flames would drive Harry to him, and he would jump into the water and join up with Lizzie.

The thought of Lizzie bought another pang of worry and foreboding. The distinct feeling that screamed at him to get into the water still hovered around the edges of his conscious thought, for it otherwise ruled his sub-consciousnesses and emotions. He was torn between the parental need to find his son, and the lovers want to rescue Lizzie. The feeling that Lizzie was in danger grew sharper by the second, and Jack found himself almost praying that they would set fire to the Pearl so he could get started in his rescue mission.

The last of the barrels of oil was poured over the helm and then the three distorted crewmembers left the Pearl jeering at Jack the whole time. When they were safely on board the Flying Dutchman and heading away from the Pearl Davy stood proudly at the side of his ship.

"Farewell Jackie boy. I'll be seeing you soon no doubt!" He called back before tossing a torch onto the deck.

The flames had no hesitation. They leapt up immediately, spreading along the gallons of Oil and tar that had languidly spread across the deck. Cursing softly Jack removed his hands from the bounds that held him.

"Harry?! Harry lad, come to daddy!" He called over the growing roar of the flames as they begun to devour the Black Pearl. Jack removed his hands finally raced forward towards the helm skidded across the deck on the oil. He collapsed on his face as he lost balance on the oil.

"Harry?" He called again, the heat was growing more intense, rain hissed as it hit it and billows of steam merged with the more thick heavy smoke that the Pearl gave off

"Harry? Lad, please follow my voice, come to the starboard side Harry" He called, the heat started to drive him back and the fire spread further. Soon Jack was retreating further and further as the flames pushed him back towards the starboard. The fire now having a secure hold over the Pearl, which emitted low moaning noises as the fire ate away at hr.

Searching the flames desperately he looked for his son. He didn't hear a reply and fear sank in him, he scanned the flames for a sign of the boy but nothing came. Curse the boy for hiding so well, Jack had no clue where to begin looking and he was quickly running out of time. The Pearl started to moan under the pressure, smoke billowing out in large, thick, black clouds as the flames consumed her. Harry made no more noise. Jack felt tears sting his eyes, and smoke billowed out in big clouds.

The flames advanced across the deck towards him, leaving Jack with nowhere left to go. He searched the flames quickly once more, in a vain hope that his son would come running out of the flames, but there was nothing. There was no sound except for the creaking and moaning of the Pearl and this hissing, crackling of the flames, which enveloped her. Of in the distance Jack could hear the cheers of the men on the Flying Dutchman but he ignored it. Jack too one last look at his Pearl and then was forced to jump over board, his son was no-where to be seen. He swam away from his burning ship and attached himself to a bit of driftwood and watched his beloved Pearl burn to timbers. Timbers creaked and moaned, splintered and cracked under the heat. Jack's heart was numb; he was too overcome with grief. The loss of his son, the loss of his ship. He watched on dejectedly, the Pearl crackling as the flames engulfed it. Jack was waiting for the big explosion that would tear the Pearl apart, and it came quickly as the flames reached the gunpowder hold. Jacks heart sank as chunks of his beloved ship flew past him.

Grief overtook him for a moment and he was ready to let him self let go, he had failed. Harry had died. Only the thought of Lizzie kept him afloat. The Flying Dutchman was far away now.

"Lizzie?" Jack called lightly. Hearing nothing he swam forward, passing chunks of still burning wood. It was pure luck that Jack turned his head and saw a body floating about 100m's from him. At first h thought it was a lump of wood from the Pearl, but a moment latter he realised that it was floating body.

Fear grew in Jack, along side with grief as he swam desperately over to the body. Praying all the time that it wasn't Lizzie, that she was somewhere else.

**P.S Ok guys, I really do apologise for bad spelling, bad grammar etc etc, but I wanted this chapter up quickly and have yet to read over it to correct any mistakes…maybe someday!! **


End file.
